


"Quick, Make Out With Me."

by drpenguini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette drags John to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Quick, Make Out With Me."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the lovely iwritesinsnotfanfictions (from tumblr) for being my beta.
> 
> Prompt: my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me  
> http://gay-ships-are-yay-ships-lams.tumblr.com/private/148736910638/tumblr_ncfrzoPRtL1rbvek9

John Laurens was never a fan of parties. Don’t get me wrong, he enjoyed drinking a pint of Sam Adams... or three. But John was never a fan of loud dance music, bad food, and standing awkwardly alone in the corner of the room sipping out of his red solo cup. 

But tonight John’s best friend, Lafayette, dragged him to a party. There was a boy, Hercules Mulligan, that Laf wanted to get a little closer to.

“Why can’t you go without me?” John complained as Laf pulled him out from his bed where he was binge-watching Parks and Recreation.

“Nobody shows up to a party alone, John. And I need to flirt with Hercules because I want to eventually fuck him.” Laf responded candidly. With a groan, John got up and walked over to his closet.

“Really, mon ami? You are already wearing your pajamas? Here, wear the jeans that make your ass look great.”

John groaned again pretty displeased, and put on the clothes that Laf instructed him to. He then put on his converse and the two were out the door.

 

The party was on the other side of campus so Lafayette spent the entire walk talking about Hercules. John didn’t really mind; he thought it was sweet. By the time they arrived at the frat house John had learned that Herc was great at sewing and designing clothes, that he wanted to open up a clothing store after college, and that his real name was in fact (indeed?) Hercules.

Standing at the front door were two guys, Juniors maybe, both wearing khaki shorts and Vineyard Vines shirts.

“Welcome to Kappa Sigma. Come inside.”

As soon as John and Laf walked into the house they were bombarded by bass-heavy music and people basically moshing in the center of the room.

“I’m going to go find Hercules.” Laf said before walking away, leaving John all by himself.

 

John walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for a kitchen or somewhere he could grab a beer from. Once his mission was successful he found a slightly less crowded room to lean up against a wall and sip his beer. This continued until he was on his third beer of the night. John looked down at his watch. Damn. It had only been two hours. At this point the only reason John was staying was free alcohol. Then it happened.

A moderately intoxicated and very hot man walked over to where John was standing.

“You come here often?” The man said. Almost laughing. Almost slurring his speech.

John looked into his eyes; the man was very attractive and John was very gay.

“I can’t say I do. My friend forced me to come. So far I have only stuck around for the free booze.”

“Then you’re missing out. My name’s Alexander Hamilton.” The man, Alexander, replied.

“John Laurens.”

Alexander smiled, and as if he could read John’s mind, he added “You can call me Alex.”

 

The two talked for sometime before John noticed something disastrous.

“Shit.”

“What is it?”

“That’s my ex over there.” He said, gesturing at Martha Manning. “Quick, make out with me.”

Alex didn’t seem to mind. He shrugged and leaned in to John until their lips touched. Alex didn’t seem to be too bad at kissing either. In fact they kept kissing until long after Martha had walked away and long after Alex had pushed John against the wall. They finally broke away when John was tapped on the shoulder and heard familiar laughing.

It was Lafayette.

“John we should go it's pretty late.” Laf said, still chuckling.

John nodded and turned around to say goodbye to Alex, but he saw that the boy had already retreated, leaving nothing but some writing on his arm.

3253-555-686237  
Call Me  
-Alex

**Author's Note:**

> The number that Alex gave him is so long because it corresponds to: fake 555 number.  
> Also me at school dances is totally John at parties but without the alcohol.  
> I also don’t know how to write parties or kissing because i am an eternal single pringle in high school.
> 
> If you liked it check out my other hamilton fics and come shout random facts at me (or anything really) on tumblr (gay-ships-are-yay-ships-lams)
> 
> ALSO: I know nothing about the fraternity Kappa Sigma, i was just thinking of things and my dad told me his friend was in that fraternity so I do not intend this to be slander or anything it is just because I'm unoriginal. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
